With the continuous advances in electronics technology, electronic devices are becoming integrated with many types of commonly used items. The integration of electronic devices with apparel has recently become of interest. However, apparel manufacturers struggle with the ability to integrate electronic devices within apparel (such as t-shirts, shorts, pants, jerseys or other sports related clothing, etc.) in an easy and reliable manner so as to maintain a reliable electrical connection for such electronic devices when the apparel is worn by a user.